


无药可医

by chicy_lee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicy_lee/pseuds/chicy_lee
Summary: 有个痴汉
Relationships: A熙





	无药可医

爱像是一杯毒酒，闪烁着清澈妖艳的碧色，诱惑着脆弱的人类顺从内心最原始的欲望，做出惊世骇俗的事来。

李盛维喜欢崔千柱，他张扬地用所有的行动表示，直至人尽皆知，却还是在当事人崔千柱温柔和煦的笑颜里退缩了，始终没有把那句告白说出口。“我喜欢你”这四个字像是被封印在心底，燃烧着炙热的火焰，放任汹涌的欲望日益增长。

和崔千柱共处一室对他而言已经变成了一种折磨，甚至偶尔听见他和别人交流，看见他认真rank的侧脸，李盛维都会骤然小腹一紧，有时不得不逃进厕所里撸上一发，才能勉强平静地继续训练。

想要和他做爱，想要毫无遮挡的皮肤相贴，想要被插入，被占有，从内而外地打上属于崔千柱的印记，沾染他的气息，让他彻彻底底地弄脏自己。

甚至会在自慰的时候，偶尔闪现出疯狂的，名为想要给他生个孩子的念头。

好在他还能记起自己的性别是男，不可能生出孩子的这个事实。

他嘲笑这样痴汉一样的自己，却又无可抑制地沉沦下去，沉沦在名为崔千柱的爱情毒酒里，身体和心灵都上了瘾，无药可医。

这一天韩援只剩下崔千柱一个人在基地住宿，虽说纯粹是个巧合，但是在李盛维眼里，这也是一个绝佳的机会。他鬼使神差地在崔千柱去睡觉之后也推说累了要洗洗睡，就钻进浴室里仔仔细细地将自己全身上下都洗干净，熟练地进行完灌肠的步骤，面对满浴室浅白的烟雾发了会呆，才迟疑地再次摸出润滑油，涂抹在手指上，向自己的臀缝探去。触碰到略微松软的穴口的时候他仍忍不住瑟缩了一下，最终屈服于对崔千柱的渴望，用指尖按揉环状肌直至完全放松，慢慢伸进一根手指。

那感觉有些奇怪，一圈肌肉紧紧箍着他的指根，里面却温暖，柔软而黏腻，滑溜溜地缠绕着他的指尖，色气地让他有些脸红。他单手扶住洗手台，压低上身翘起屁股方便手指更深的进入，手臂长时间维持这样的姿势以致有些酸胀，好在他放松得很快，不过五六分钟就已经可以插进三指。手指翻搅出黏腻的水声，皮肤与穴口的摩擦带来麻痒的触感，内部的软肉不受控制地收缩着，感觉很怪……很想再进去一点，多进去一点。他裸露在空气中的前端已经有些抬头的趋势，再这样下去没准他会把自己玩得走不出浴室，意识到这一点他才赶忙抽出手指，又一波低压电流通过般的酥麻从后穴穿过脊柱直蹿进大脑，差些让他双腿发软得滑下去。

他迫不及待地擦干身体，套上宽大的白T和纯黑内裤，鬼鬼祟祟地拿着润滑油钻进韩援的寝室。

阖紧窗帘的昏暗室内，崔千柱正在沉睡，并没有被他进来的动静吵醒，温柔而沉静的五官在缺乏光线的情况下并不那么清晰，朦胧的模样却让李盛维的呼吸又急促了些。他的心脏不规律地跳动着，因为清洁和扩张而变得敏感的肉壁狠狠收缩了一下，几乎逼得他呻吟出声。他对这个人的渴望实在太久了，他迫不及待而又犹豫不决的，终于靠近崔千柱床畔，小心翼翼地触碰他温暖的脸颊。

那是真正真实的温度，李盛维感觉自己的下体无法遏制地鼓胀起来，被单薄干净的布料束缚着，几乎有些疼痛，却太过微弱，抵不消炙烈的情欲。

李盛维，现在还不到时候，忍耐才能得到最美好的奖赏，他要的可不是对着这个人打飞机，而是更多更难以启齿的东西。他在床边蹲下来，小心翼翼地掀开搭在崔千柱肚子上的被子，紫色内裤中沉睡的部分已经是十分可观的尺寸，李盛维滚动喉结咽下分泌出的多余唾液，被诱惑着靠近那个蛰伏的巨物，掀开它的外衣，扶着它，仔细地含进嘴里。

那一根带着微弱的腥膻味，但是明显刚刚才清洗过，残留着一股崔千柱身上常有的沐浴露的味道，这让李盛维欲罢不能。他用舌头仔细地舔着柔软的小千柱，直到它慢慢硬起来，彰显出它值得骄傲的腰围和完全正常的长度，将他的嘴巴撑得发酸，顶端也几乎要戳进他的喉咙口，才又生涩地滑动了几下，将它吐出来。

果然是“千柱”，真的好粗啊……李盛维抿着嘴唇给那一根抹上足够的润滑油，一边在心里感叹，绯色从脸颊一直烧到耳朵。等一会就要吞下这么粗的一根了吗，说来还有些紧张，啊，他不会醒的吧？要是醒了怎么办，会不会弄死我啊，不过牡丹花下死做鬼也风流，再不睡了他我才是真的要死了……李盛维一边胡思乱想一边脱下刚穿上不久的内裤随便丢在床上，轻手轻脚地爬上床，扶住那根阳具对准自己的臀缝，缓缓沉腰坐了下去。

身体被撑开的感觉有些强烈得过了度，跟自己的手指是完全不一样的感觉，环状肌激烈地收缩着裹紧那根粗壮的肉棒，太过紧贴几乎能够感受到血管细弱的搏动。好酸好胀，可是不想要停下，想着再深一点地进来吧，李盛维借着体重直接坐到了底。睡梦中的崔千柱也被这快感弄得哼出声，眉头微微皱着，吓得李盛维停下来仔细地看了他一会，确认他真的没有醒才舒了口气。如果崔千柱现在就醒了的话，他可能会直接被丢出去，但是过一会就不一定了，毕竟沉浸在欲望中的男人想要控制自己，总是比较困难的。

他伸手摸了摸崔千柱小腹上因常去健身房而练得有些轮廓的肌肉，真的好棒啊，他的身体这么温暖强悍，李盛维早已不满足于平日里假装不小心的皮肤相贴，他想要更多更肆无忌惮的肉体碰撞，幻想着被崔千柱压在身下，强健的手臂将他锁在狭小的空间里，有力的腰肢一遍遍顶着他，将现在就停驻在他身体中的炙热肉柱送进他身体的最深处，把他操干得说不出话来……

李盛维不由自主地大腿用力，将屁股向上挪了几分，再重新坐下去。肠壁与阳具摩擦引起细小的痒，撞进深处的时候他不太舒服地扭腰，肉柱蹭过某个隐秘的位置，强烈的快感一下子捕获了他，让他整个软了下去，趴在崔千柱胸前。他的性器早就挺得笔直，这时压在他和崔千柱的身体之间，蹭得还挺舒服，在他喘息的时候，一个温暖的手掌突然贴上他的腰，吓得他差点跳起来。

“sibalyo sbxiaoxi”崔千柱的声音带着被吵醒的惺忪与不耐烦，强壮的肉体隔着两层薄薄的衬衫紧贴着他，让他哪怕想要逃走也完全不可能。他感觉全身的血液都涌到了脸上，心跳几乎停止，屏住呼吸等着崔千柱的下一句话。

“……你是变态吗？”崔千柱的声音依旧十分的不高兴，手一路向下滑到两个人相连的地方，检查似的仔细摸着，“嗯……真的变态。”

……一直说变态是什么意思，他为什么一点都没有精虫上脑的样子？李盛维有点慌，他犹豫了一下才抬头去看崔千柱，正撞进他略带笑意的眼睛里。那个人的眼睛分明是笑着的，表情却又没有明显的任何与笑有关的成分，即时熟悉他如李盛维，也不敢断言他到底心情如何。崔千柱轻轻地叹了口气，两瓣薄唇温柔地拉扯成一条向上扬起的弧线，本就不大的眼睛因为微笑而变成了一条缝，他就着这样的姿势搂着李盛维坐起来，小臂贴着他的腰，手掌握住两团微冷的臀肉，有一下没一下的揉着：“你喜欢我？”

肠壁被迫按摩着依旧矗立在他身体里粗壮男根，贴着刚刚发现的敏感点挨挨蹭蹭，但是并不撞上去，隔了层肉的快感让李盛维有些心焦，又要被逼着说出一直不敢说的话，身体与心灵的双重折磨让他眼底泛起湿润的水汽。他咬了咬丰润嫣红的下唇，耳朵红得几乎能滴出血来，好半天才呐呐地回答：“……嗯。”

崔千柱并不放过他，再次问道：“你只是喜欢我？”

“……也不是……非要说的话，超喜欢你。”李盛维难堪地扭了扭腰，我爱你这种话太肉麻，他还是说不出口，面对崔千柱的刀枪不入又有些自暴自弃，“那个，不要问了先做好吗……”

“Bad boy.”崔千柱嗤笑了一声，翻身将他压在下面，捏着他的大腿摆成放荡的姿势，裸露出深红色的根本合不拢的穴口。李盛维羞耻地收缩着肠壁，翕张的模样诱惑得崔千柱眼神转黯，一个挺身再次将自己送进去。

他好像更大了，顶入又那么有力，准确地撞在隐藏着的腺体上，撞得李盛维控制不住叫出声，视线模糊摇晃得仿佛醉了酒。

“安静，他们会听见。”崔千柱恶劣地压上来啃咬他敏感的耳垂，引得他一个哆嗦，好半天才反应过来这人说了什么，赶紧将手指塞进嘴里，却依旧掩不住破碎的呻吟。李盛维从来没有想过自己可以叫得这么柔软而色情，声音像是自然而然地从嘴唇和鼻腔溜出来，跟他天赋异禀地迎合着崔千柱的身体，和他根本关不住的眼泪一样，根本不受他的控制。

他的眼里再看不见其他，只剩下崔千柱微微泛红的脸，触感里满是温暖的肉体，呼吸间满是最喜欢的气息，那根垂涎了很久的性器不那么契合却真实强烈地插入着自己，这样的幸福感虚幻得像是漂浮在云层里，太过美好，又让他时刻担心着下一秒就会坠入地狱。

要是以后也可以这样做爱就好了……起码他不是真的一点也不喜欢自己。李盛维单手抓紧床单试图固定自己被崔千柱撞得不断摇晃着好像要脱离控制的身体，贪婪地盯着身上人因为沉沦欲望而格外性感的表情，想要将这样的他深深地印在脑海里。崔千柱被他这样看着，突然停了下来，轻柔而缓慢地厮磨着，仿佛折磨，又仿佛爱抚：“说你爱我。”

“……”李盛维试着张了张嘴，却在声音还未出口的时候又退缩了，他不敢再跟崔千柱对视，偏过头逃避地回答，“不要。”他感觉到崔千柱无声地笑了笑，震动通过相连的身体传递给他，让他又羞又气。明明喜欢已经表现的这么明显了，为什么还非要说出来不可……他还在咬嘴唇犯委屈的时候，前端就落进了一个温暖的手掌里，长期操控键盘的手指灵活而细致地挑逗着他，逼得他试图扭动屁股追逐快感，另一只手却按住他的腰胯不让他更多的动作。

“说你爱我。”这一次的要求中明明白白带着威胁。层层叠加的欲望得不到最高潮的抒解，李盛维难受得眼眶都红了起来，眼泪像不要钱一样拼命往外涌，他不知道崔千柱为什么要这样欺负他，但最终只能屈服道：“……我，我爱你……”

这三个字一出口，他感觉自己的心理防线好像一下子崩塌了。他再不掩饰难过地抽噎起来，整个世界除了崔千柱以外的任何东西都变成了虚无，只有崔千柱，他的手掌安抚性地挑逗着他的性器，他的嘴唇温柔地亲吻着他被眼泪糊花的脸，他的性器碾压在他的敏感点上，用快感将乱七八糟的情绪驱散。

“shhhhh…乖，不要哭。”崔千柱一下一下地亲吻他的脸颊，声音带着笑意，“我接受。”

李盛维骤然睁大了眼睛，刚准备说些什么，就被崔千柱一个深而重的入侵送上巅峰。

“你太傻逼，没人要，我勉强一下好了。”

“asibal崔千柱！才没有！”

虽然李盛维还是嘴硬地一直BB说自己是天才，一点也不傻逼，但是那个不忍直视的傻气笑容好像完全暴露了他呢……

你千柱哥等你告白等了好久了，你知道吗？


End file.
